Gabby McStabberson
Gabby McStabberson is an antagonist turned anti-hero from the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. History Past Not much is known about Gabby's past except that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the ways of combat. Season 1 In the pilot episode "Woo-oo!", Gabby was one of the thugs hired by Flintheart Glomgold to accompany him in uncovering the lost city of Atlantis. Onboard Glomgold's freighter, Gabby is first seen watching Glomgold's introductory video, looking rather unimpressed. She is the first one Glomgold calls to get her employee I.D. Afterwards, Donald shows her a picture of him and his nephews at a Grand Canyon exhibit, but she doesn't pay much attention until Donald asks her about her own family. She replies that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the way of the blade, demonstrating this by carving a small wooden sword which she places on a table and then slices in half with her sword. Later on Gabby, along with Glomgold's party, follows Scrooge's group down to Atlantis. Glomgold orders her to kill them and she readies a handful of daggers, but Donald accidentally knocks her down, making her barely miss Launchpad, much to her annoyance. Donald points out that they should hold of on killing Scrooge and the others, so they can torture them later, to which Glomgold agrees Gabby and the others continue following Scrooge. Gabby and the others find Donald lying on the ground exhausted. Having believed that Donald intentionally lead them to a shortcut to the treasure chambers, Glomgold orders Gabby and the others to help Donald up. Gabby obliges by dragging Donald by his leg. Glomgold, along with Gabby and the others reach the chamber before Scrooge does and sees Glomgold claim what he believes to be the Jewel of Atlantis. When Scrooge and Dewey arrive and Scrooge pins down Glomgold, and after Scrooge and Donald exchange words, Gabby holds a sail up to Donald's head when Glomgold's true intentions for Donald are revealed. She holds Donald hostage as she, Glomgold, and the others prepared to exit, but not before she tosses Donald back with Scrooge and Dewey. She then throws a sai onto the 'ceiling,' activating a water trap and leaving Scrooge, Donald, and Dewey to drown. During their escape, they encounter Louis, Hewy, Webby, and Launchpad. On Glomgold's orders, Gabby goes after the group. She engages Webby, but is easily taken down by her. After Glomgold betrays her and the other thugs, Gabby reluctantly asks Donald to give them a ride on Scrooge's sub. successfully escape from Atlantis, though what happens to Gabby and the other thugs afterward is unknown. In "The Shadow War!", Gabby is seen getting arrested by Detective Cabrera when Magica De Spell brings both their shadows to life. Season 2 In "Moonvasion!", Gabby is recruited as one of Scrooge's allies to launch an assault on his mansion, which the Moonlanders, led by General Lunaris, are apparently using as a base of operations. During the assault, Gabby effortlessly deflects several laser blasts from the Moonlanders, protecting Gyro Gearloose and proceeds to jump over them and throws knives at their lasers, disabling them. She lands and lets Emily Quackfaster chase them away while swinging a sword, but Gabby and most of Scrooge's forces are captured after it is revealed to all be part of Lunaris' plan to distract them from his real plan to make the Earth orbit the Moon. Gabby was later released by the Moonlanders after Lunaris was defeated and was seen at McDuck Manor with some Duckburg citizens. Trivia *Her uniform bears a strong resemblance to that of Beatrix Kiddo (also known as The Bride), the main protagonist of film director Quentin Tarintino's duology of action/martial arts films Kill Bill. *Her design is based on fashion model Grace Jones. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insecure Category:Inconclusive Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed